The present invention relates to a window regulator employing a control cable, and more particularly to the regulator for performing a slidably opening or closing action of a window glass in an automobile or the like by employing the control cable as a transmission means.
It is well known in a window regulator that gears are used in an operating side for moving the window glass upwardly or downwardly with arms. This well-known device, because of using a large number of steel-pressed parts, results in a complicated mechanism, a high expense for producing, and entirely heavy and large device.
In order to exclude these disadvantages, various devices employing a threaded or geared cable have been suggested. For example, a window regulator suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,593 includes an actuating device having a slotted guide tube with the flexible threaded cable slidably guided in the tube by a tension and compression transmitting relationship. This device, however, has a large volume due to essentially requiring the non-flexible guide tube curved in a predetermined form. Therefore, the device requires a large cut-away area in a door panel, and further brings the most difficulty to attach it within a door. In addition, the slidable movement of the threaded cable in the guide tube cannot avoid generation of noise every operation of the regulator due to slidably contacting of helical teeth provided on the threaded cable with the guide tube, and becomes one of the reasons giving uncomfortableness to the passengers in the automobile.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,971 suggests a window regulator employing a wire. However, in this suggested device, the tension adjustment of the wire is required after setting a mechanism for winding up or off the wire (operating means) and a guide rail into a door of the automobile, and further a wide space for attaching the device is required due to substantially using the long wire to be arranged over a wide range.